Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-8021521-20131129120942
Hey guys. Um... So i know i've made a comment or 2 about this. but.. i seriously miss how we used to be a long time ago... when the wiki started out... Like, everyday we would come on and say "WUSSSUPP?" and "You guys are awesome! love you!" I mean i know we still say that, but not nearly as often as we used to. and now that we've gotten SO comfortable with tellng personal stuff. i think it really just tears us apart sometimes.. (Like Melo said). and like... i miss the old days of when i was anon, i would talk about T swift A LOT, i would talk about her songs and everything. we would play guessing games, and finish the lyrics games. we would talk about our days a lot, i mean i know now a days that we know EVERYTHING about each other...but... honestly... back when the wiki started out. i think we were even more comfortable with ourselves.. i mean maybe not to you.. that's just how I feel but ya know. I mean the reason i think that is because like Melody said... we wouldn't tell our personal stuff. and a lot of our personal stuff is bad and hurtful... and a lot of us have personal problems... and we just feel depressed a lot. but back in the old wiki days. we were SO cheerful... we wanted to come on a lot. we would laugh our butts off. we would smile. sing. and just.. and just talk about things we loved... like T swift or R5.. and..And.. at some point... when the wiki was new... i felt so special... so...great.. and happy. and i felt happy that i had such amazing friends (I mean yes. you guys are still my friends and you are still very amazing) But... before i joined. i had NO friends. whatsoever. and i felt very happy and special knowing that i had new people... even online... it just made me feel so great. ya know what i mean?. I mean lots of people never joined when the wiki was new, like for ex. Melody... she wasn't here like eight months ago.. she had no idea how different i was.. or how different we all were. i mean yeah she probably looks through all the old comments, but i mean like REALLY old comments.. if she looked through those. she would notice just how different... and happy i was.. now a days i act like a B**** a lot. I cuss too much, I have many personal problems. i have anger issues. i never used to be like that..I really loved it how i was when i was 11... i was just so different... i mean i know some of you guys probably feel the same way. and when i was 11 and the wiki started out. yes i had personal problems. and you guys would make me feel SO much better about myself. but. now. my issues have increased a great deal... and... i feel like... there's a part of me i can't get back...I think a lot of you feel the same way. Ya know?. And like... there are SO many people who have just disappeared. like Bells. and Aisha. and MANY others... they like... completely disappeared...and... i miss them. i miss how me and Caro and Vero would say "Hey sweet Swiftie!" and "Hey sweet Veronica!" and i know Claire misses the boo crew... and omg i REALLY miss Lulu... she hasn't been on in forever... i miss how we would make each other feel better so quickly.. i miss how we would say "LOL" A lot... and "Hey i missed you!" and "You are so awesome" We would say that to each other a lot. I miss how Caroline would talk about Chocolate. I miss how Veronica would make me and everyone laugh and she put a smile on my face.. (I mean she still does that even though she's hardly here) And.. i miss how we would talk about A&A a lot.. i miss how there were no ship wars going on... (Not on the wiki but bad people sometimes came on and ranted) and like... i was looking through all the really old comments. and i saw... how we had like a Taylor Swift day.. we were all talking about her and listening to her albums.. remember that? :) and like... I can't believe i am saying this.. but i miss being an anon... i mean sure i couldn't go on chat... but i felt happy... way more happy than i am now. back then i was all smiles. T swift. A&A. Fun. love. happiness and and you guys.. now a days i'm all "don't piss me off" and "Don't tell me who to ship" and my personal issues. my anger issues. my depression. and just so many things.. i never used to have... and i never used to be.. i feel like i've been screwed up. i'm a bitch a lot of the time... i NEVER used to be like...so... dark... lets put it that way, I was all sunshine.. now i'm like.. dark forest.. ya know what i mean?. i just miss the laughs, the smiles. the dance parties. the people who used to come on. the fun, the love....and....the happiness... i wish it was still that way, i wish I was still that way... but it isn't... over time there was more drama... more "I'm upset, i don't wanna talk about it" over time... things slowly started to unravel... and come apart.. ya know?. I mean don't get me wrong you guys are incredible. and your my best friends. but...back then... i think we ALL were different... epsecially me.. I miss the old "Hey!, how was your day?" and "OMG did you hear about what's gonna happen in the new ep?" and just.. lots of things... if you go through all the old comments, you'll know what i mean. Sorry this is so long.. i just had to let that out.